1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of 4-hydroxyacetophenone (4-HAP) oxime by the conversion of 4-HAP under ammoximation conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,217 (issued Jun. 18, 1985) discloses a process for producing N-acyl-hydroxy aromatic amines wherein the intermediate product is a ketoxime derived from a hydroxy aromatic ketone such as 4-HAP.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,789 (issued Dec. 24, 1985) discloses a process for producing 4-acetoxyacetanilide wherein the intermediate is hydroxyacetophenone oxime which is derived from 4-HAP.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,613 discloses a process for preparing 4-HAP oxime by the conversion of 4-HAP utilizing hydroxylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,501 discloses a method for preparing a porous crystalline synthetic material comprised of silicon and titanium oxides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,221, 4,794,198, and 4,968,842 all disclose a method for preparing cyclohexanone oxime by reacting cyclohexanone with NH.sub.3 and H.sub.2 O.sub.2 in the presence of a catalyst.
All of the above-cited prior art (and any other references/patents disclosed hereinafter) are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.